


Commerce

by hab318princess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hab318princess/pseuds/hab318princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Commerce – an exchange of commodities and money (or sexual intercourse)</p><p>This is for the Picture for 1000 words community on LJ - based on this picture - https://www.flickr.com/photos/glanceorgaze/2097673733</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commerce

“Commerce is defined by the dictionary as: an interchange of goods or commodities. That’s us in a nutshell.” Darren pauses his teaching session at the Chamber of Commerce.

“Other definitions are: social relations, especially the exchange of views, attitudes, etc.” Darren continues. “Relationships fuel business… if you are nice to your customer… he comes back and buys some more.” 

Cindy, a pretty teen in the back row, nods to pretend that she’s interested which changes when Darren adds another definition. 

“In olden days commerce was also used to describe sexual intercourse.” Darren looks directly at Cindy whose eyes light up for the first time. She is pretty and Darren wouldn’t mind… well, he’s thirty three, single and bored. “Intellectual or spiritual interchange; communion.”

*****  
They break for lunch and Darren mingles in the canteen with his new intake. Some have been with the company a few weeks, he only holds inductions monthly. Cindy however is new and they have managed to get her first day to coincide with him teaching. He offers her a drink and they are joined by others. 

“Thank you.” Cindy smiles at him. Darren is grateful the table hides his erection. The girl is going to be the death of him.

*****  
Darren manages to convince Cindy’s manager to allow him to help with the training.

“Oh, that would be lovely. We have a training plan for Cindy and she goes to college on Wednesday.”

“Not a problem, I’ll be able to spare a few hours on a Friday afternoon.” They don’t seem to know that the college will do all the work in verifying.

“And that’s the kind of evidence you need.” Darren finishes his explanation. “Vanessa or I can countersign your work or evidence forms.”

“Go on, go home.” Vanessa smiles after looking at the clock. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cindy smiles and Darren nods. “Shall I walk you out?”

“You don’t need to do that. I mean, I know how to get home.” Cindy packs her things.

“I know.” Darren agrees. “But you know, old fogey, was taught to be a gentleman. Where is your car?”

“I came by tube. Won’t take long to get to the station.” Cindy explains. 

Darren nods, grabs his own things and follows her out the door. Only in the corridor does he allow his gaze to fall onto her luscious arse. 

*****

“Do you want a drink? Pub’s just round the corner.” Darren asks a few weeks later. He’s managed to walk out with her almost every week and he’d like to do more than just stare at her backside. 

Cindy stops and then smiles, giving her usual answer. “Sounds good. It’s been a crap week.” 

“You can tell me all about it. What are you having?” Darren asks as they enter the Prince of Wales.

“Half a cider.” Cindy grabs a table by the window and slides onto the sofa.

When Darren returns, he joins her, handing her a pint.

“I said half…” 

“Oh, come on…” Darren grins. “Why a half measure?”

“Greed is good…” Cindy takes a large sip. 

“It can be…” Darren laughs. 

“Oh, come one. All I do all day is talk to people on how to get people to spend more money. I just hate not having any to spend.” Cindy pouts.

“Do you want another?”

Cindy nods and this time Darren comes back with the menu.

“I need to go home.” Cindy demurs. “Mum’s waiting.”

Darren thinks for a moment… “Why don’t you text her, tell her you’re with a friend.”

To Darren’s delight, she does exactly that. 

“So, what would you do if you had money?” Darren looks into her eyes.

“Get some clobber… go on holiday… why, you offering?”

“And what are you selling?” Darren looks down at her breasts.

“What would you buy?” The breasts jiggle almost into his face. 

“Oh, come on, as if.” Darren laughs it off. “You are better than that.” 

“Aww, thanks.” Cindy’s giggles but she still jiggles again.

*****  
Darren laughs. What a difference a couple of months make. They are in a small motel room and there is a naked Cindy in the bed. 

“So you liked it?”

“Who wouldn’t? I mean, it’s gorgeous.” All Cindy is wearing is a golden bracelet. She reaches up and presses herself into his chest. Darren strokes her blonde hair and kisses her forehead. 

“You are gorgeous.” And mine, but he doesn’t say that. 

******  
Cindy’s wearing a new outfit and Darren likes it. “You look great, it suits you. I’ll pay, shall I?”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Always, kitten.” 

It feels a bit kinky but hey, it was her idea and Darren enjoys the power it gives him. And she’s a lusty one. 

“Come on, you can give me a show.”

*****  
“You don’t mind if Ben comes round, do you?” Darren asks and Cindy just laughs. 

“Hey, he’s your friend. I don’t mind.” 

Darren can’t wait to show her off. Man, she’s gorgeous. 

****  
“You’re a lucky man…” Ben sounds envious as he sits in Darren’s living room, drinking his beer. “Why aren’t we in a pub?”

“Hey Cindy, you are making me look good.” 

“I can make you feel good too.” Cindy dances over and slithers into his lap. 

“Hey, what about me?” 

“What do you think Cindy?” Darren kisses her as he pulls her closer. “You going to make Ben feel good too?”

Cindy still for a moment and Darren kisses her gently. “Only if you want… but…” Darren thinks it’ll be quite hot.

“Why not?”

*****  
Saturday they go shopping, treating Cindy to a few outfits and a slap up lunch. 

“Man, this is the life!” Cindy giggles as she snuggles with them on the sofa.

“A kept woman?” Ben asks and Cindy laughs as Darren kisses her.

“Can’t be as bad as answering the phone and not actually talk to people.”

“And you love sex, don’t you?” Darren kisses her again before letting Ben have another taste.

*****  
Commerce can be sexual intercourse or an interchange of goods or commodities.


End file.
